


[Podfic] Without You

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from teshumai:Willie's done this too many times not to know how it goes. Step one: promise to keep in touch. Step two: write or call or message the first week, maybe the first two weeks. Step three: get busy. Step four: stop talking. It’s always the same. It sucks to add David to the list of best friends who floated away.





	[Podfic] Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vidriana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidriana/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Without You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445316) by [snowshus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowshus/pseuds/snowshus). 



Cover by frecklebombfic  
Image by [NASA](https://www.nasa.gov/topics/earth/images/index.html). 

| 

### Without You

###### Podfic duration:

00:13:06 

###### Downloads:

  * [MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h3dgs7i3bccs123/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20Without%20You.mp3?dl=0) | 5.67 MB
  * [M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wq34wfyupdyjcng/%5BHockey_RPF%5D_Without_You.m4b) | 9.33 MB

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy these soft boys in space, Vidriana! I appreciate you very much, possibly as much as David appreciates Willy ♥️
> 
> \- - - -
> 
> Many thanks to teshumai for giving blanket permission to record podfic! Many thanks also to adeleblaircassiedanser for the very quick and excellent beta listen!
> 
> \- - - - 
> 
> The music used here is Train Song by Feist and Ben Gibbard ([youtube link](https://youtu.be/Cl1Ze-QElk8)). 
> 
> \- - - -
> 
> Please be generous with your kudos and comments, they mean an incredible amount to me as a creator.


End file.
